(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light detector which comprises a light-receiving section adapted to receive, for instance, measuring light of a laser beam and a display section for displaying a measurement result on the basis of a signal from the light-receiving section.
(2) Related Art Statement
Light detectors have been heretofore applied in a variety of fields, which are constituted such that light rays are photoelectrically detected and a measurement result is displayed to measure the intensity of the light, a light-projected location, etc. For example, light detectors have widely been used in a surveying field, which are constructed such that a laser beam is ejected from a surveying instrument body and received at an object to be measured, and the center of the laser beam-projected location is located. In the light detectors of this kind, the light-receiving section for receiving the light and the display section for displaying the measurement results on the basis of a signal from the light-receiving section are ordinarily arranged together in the same plane.
However, since the display section for displaying the measurement result and the light-receiving section are arranged in the same plane in the conventional light detectors thus constituted, a surveying person is required to stand exactly opposed to the display section to accurately read the measurement result. As a result, there occured an extremely inconvenient problem that the measuring light entering the light-receiving section is interrupted by the surveying person himself.